demilovefandomcom_es-20200214-history
La La Land
thumb|Portada del 2° sencillo de Demi. "La la land" es el nombre que recibe el segundo sencillo de la jovén cantante Demi Lovato . Descripción La canción fué extraída desde su disco debut [[Don't Forget|'Don't Forget']].'' Ésta fue co-escrita por los Jonas Brothers. En diciembre de 2008, la canción fue lanzada como el segundo sencillo de su álbum Don't Forget. La canción habla sobre la forma en que ella afronta lo que es ser famosa y a pesar de lo dificil que es, afirma que no cambiaria nada en su vida. Video El video musical fue estrenado los primeros días de diciembre. Lo dirigió el grupo de directores The Malloys, quienes han trabajado con otors artistas como Avril Lavigne y Jonas Brothers. En el video se puede ver a Demi caminando por las calles de Hollywood mostrando acciones de como se comportan los famosos hoy en dia mientras canta. También, en otra escena, sale en una Alfombra Roja, vestida con un vestido rebelde y con zapatillas Converse y en otra de las escenas se la ve promocionando un perfume que no le gusta. El video trata sobre el significado de la canción, por lo que ella no va a cambiar por el hecho de ser famosa y va a seguir siendo tal como es. Se pueden apreciar ademas, a los actores de la serie Sonny with a chance , por lo que el video ha servido para promocionar la serie y también aparece su hermana Dallas Lovato. Y en el video ella menciona la frase ''I still eat at Ronald´s, mientras que en la canción ella dice I still eat McDonald's ya que en el video canta y hay distinta version (Album & Video) debido a motivos de copyright. Fotos la17.jpg la4.jpg la8.jpg la14.jpg Letra original I am confident but i still have my moments baby, that's just me I'm not a supermodel, i still eat mcdonal's, baby, that's just me Well some may say i need to be afraid of losing everything, because of where i had my start and where i made my name well everything's the same in the la la land machine Who said i can't wear my converse with my dress well baby,that's just me who said i can't be single and have to go out and mingle baby, that's not me..no no Well some may say i need to be afraid of losing everything, because of where i had my start and where i made my name well everything's the same in the la la land machine Tell me do you feel the way i feel cause nothin else is real in the la la land appeal Well some may say i need to be afraid of losing everything, because of where i had my start and where i made my name well everything's the same in the la la land machine Well i'm not gonna change in the la la land machine I will stay the same in the la la land machine Machine,machine,machine I won't change anything in my life (i won't change anything in my life) I'm staying myself tonigth (i'm staying myself tonigth) Categoría:Canciones de Demi Lovato Categoría:Sencillos de Demi Lovato Categoría:Canciones de Don't Forget